By My Side
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: No matter how much Neji hates to admit it, consoling Naruto is one of his best priorities he could think of; but what would you do if the person you love, loves somebody else and talks about their problems to you? [SasuNaru, one-sided NejiNaru one-shot]


**Crystal:** Wow… my second Naruto fic! -smiles- The idea kept on bugging me since this morning so I've decided to write it! I feel very proud of writing this… I don't know why… but I just feel like it… I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Oh yes, and before I forget, special thanks to Irene who read this over. Thanks again!

Now, on with the one-shot!

**Summary:** No matter how much Neji hates to admit it, helping and consoling Naruto is one of his best priorities he could think of; but what would you do if the person you love, loves somebody else and talks about their problems to you? What would you do then? (SasuNaru and one-sided NejiNaru one-shot)

**

* * *

****By My Side**  
_By: Crystal_

Cherry blossom petals softly danced around while falling down into the ground. Another perfect spring day… or so he thought. Neji, the calm, cool and collected prodigy of the Hyuuga clan walked amongst the trees not paying any attention to his surroundings. How he got here, he had no idea. He had left the Hyuuga Branch House very early at dawn to train. He was training for hours, but for some reason he can't seem to concentrate and decided to call it a day. After all… you can't argue with fate and destiny, right?

As Neji walked down the grassy path, he noticed a small figure sitting down and leaning against the tree. His right eyebrow raised in slight curiosity; he never really expected for someone to be out early as him, and he's fairly sure that no one would wake in an ungodly hour seeing that it was the weekend. With a little bit of caution, he walked towards the figure slowly, while activating his Byakugan. What he saw was really unexpected…

The figure leaning against the tree was Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji's clear, haughty white-eyes softened as he saw the blonde. Sometime during last year, it seemed that no matter what he did, Naruto was always on his mind. But why would that be? Naruto was loud, obnoxious, dense… and yet he was also kind, loyal, and cheerful. After so many self-denials that he has been doing, Neji finally realized that he has feelings for Naruto; but… as he finally admitted to himself about this little revelation… there's always its consequences.

With his deep perception on things, not only did Neji notice everything about the blonde, but he's also noticing the people that are close to Naruto - more likely, a certain brooding shinobi by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Neji noticed how Sasuke would always taunt Naruto to get his attention, he noticed how would Sasuke try and steal glances at the blonde or how the Uchiha would place a half-smile on how Naruto would look so cute, pouting like a three year old. Suffice to say, that he had also come to the conclusion that the Uchiha also _liked_ Naruto very much.

Neji wasn't really surprised when he had found out that Naruto liked the Uchiha back. After all, they've gone through everything… from being genins, doing missions together… to when Sasuke left with Orochimaru to gain more power - Neji hated Sasuke even more when he saw how distraught Naruto was - and how the blonde shinobi had brought the Sharingan user back to Konoha.

He didn't bear any grudge against Naruto nor Sasuke because that's how life went… but at times it hurts. A lot. Especially when he would see the two sparring, and when the two thought they were alone, their eyes would lock and smile at each other with full of content… how Sasuke would risk his life every single time just to protect Naruto… and how the blue-eyed blonde would fuss over the Uchiha every time he's injured…

"Neji?"

The sad teenager's thoughts were disrupted, when a childish yet soft voice called him. Neji didn't even realize that he was in front of Naruto because of his contemplating thoughts.

"Naruto," Neji replied, nodding his head while sitting right beside the blonde.

Silence consumed the whole entire field, making the older shinobi wonder why Naruto wasn't being his loud, hyperactive self today. Something must have happened, and Neji doesn't like it one bit. He hated Naruto being quiet… it didn't seem to fit the younger shinobi very well. If Naruto's like this… Neji suspected that the Uchiha was involved with this.

"Neji… why?" Once again, the older one's thought were disrupted. "One day Sasuke acts so nice towards me, and then the next… the next he would ignore me, as if he doesn't know me at all," Naruto said, while pulling his legs up, and placing his head on top of his knees.

Neji… didn't know what to say; after all, he's never really one to express emotions very well. He's mad at himself, for not doing anything right at the moment. "Uchiha… he's not the type to go around skipping to everybody in the village, smiling and telling everybody how emotional he is," he said, while his eyes lit up when a ghostly smile graced upon Naruto's lips at his attempted humour.

"I suppose… but… I just wish that he would open up more, you know? I know that he's trying… especially towards me, but…" Naruto sighed and clutched his legs tighter.

Neji gave a small ironic smile inwardly. "You really love him, don't you?" he asked.

He noticed that the latter stiffened at the question, and went on to the defensive. "W-What? Are you kidding me? Who would ever fall for that bastard!" Naruto gave a nervous laugh while waving both of his hands.

"No offence, Naruto… but lying isn't really your strong suit," he gave a bemused look, as he saw pink stains hovering on Naruto's cheeks, making the blonde look more adorable than ever.

Naruto looked away, while playing with the grass beside him. "It's not like he'll ever return it back anyway…" he mumbled.

_You're really dense… aren't you, Naruto?_

"Then he's missing how great of a person you are." Neji had wished that sentence didn't come out of his mouth, but he was either relieved or disappointed when Naruto didn't know what he meant by that.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"If I was just saying that to make you feel better… then I wouldn't have bothered saying it in the first place," Neji retorted dryly, ignoring Naruto's 'Hey! I resent that!'

Then, Naruto smiled a bit and gave Neji a small hug. "Thanks for listening to me, Neji. I knew I could always count on you."

The Byakugan user gave a small smile, where there was a hint of sadness even though Naruto couldn't detect it. "No problem…"

Suddenly, there was a clear of throat and both shinobi looked up to see Sasuke looking down at them, with curious yet jealous eyes. It seems that the Sharingan user wanted to either talk or spar with Naruto and went looking for the blonde. And when Sasuke found the younger, he wasn't very happy to find the Hyuuga there, talking _and_ hugging the blonde.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto on the other hand, was happy to see the raven-haired ninja.

Neji watched as Sasuke turned towards the blonde, while his eyes were softening. "We need to talk, dobe." The Hyuuga frowned when Naruto's happy-go-lucky look in his clear blue eyes disappeared, and in exchange the anxiety look was placed. Then Sasuke looked back at him and his once gentle look turned back into a patent glare. "_Alone._"

Naruto just nodded his head and stood up, while smoothing down his pants, letting the grass bits fall off. "Thanks again, Neji. You know… for everything." The blonde shinobi smiled at the Hyuuga with gratefulness, making the older one smile too.

"It's nothing."

The Kyuubi-holder waved at him goodbye as Naruto followed the silent Uchiha. Even though Neji knew that Naruto would be safe with Sasuke… he can't help but feel some distrust towards the obsidian-eyed boy. And so, while lowering his chakra and using his Byakugan he followed Sasuke and Naruto…

…

Naruto walked unusually silent, as he followed Sasuke deeper into the forest. He was confused on how Sasuke was acting odd today, especially the way he looked at them earlier. He noticed a foreign emotion there… something that he's seen on the Uchiha's stoic face for the very first time. Sure he can be stupid and naïve at times, but he's not THAT dumb; he can observe things when he wants to. Was it jealousy? He then snorted softly and crossed his arms.

_Sasuke? Jealous? Are we even on the same boat here, Uzumaki? Sasuke-teme never gets jealous… you of all people should know that!_ He scolded himself; not noticing that the boy he held feelings for has stopped walking until he bumped into him.

"Oof!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, can't you even pay attention to where you're walking?" he said, while turning around to meet with Naruto's eyes.

Naruto on the other hand, stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha, then pouting so suddenly while closing his eyes. "Bastard… don't call me that!" he yelled, while pointing at Sasuke. He waited for more taunting… but the taunting didn't come. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, and then looking surprised that Sasuke was just looking at him with an intense look.

"Umm… Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked, while tilting his head.

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead he walked forward making Naruto take a step back. Naruto was getting nervous… what's going on in Sasuke's head? And is he getting a fever? The blonde shinobi took another step back as Sasuke once again took a step forward. They did that again for a couple of times until Naruto's back met against the bark of the tree.

Light blue met Obsidian…

Obsidian met Light blue…

Naruto gulped as Sasuke loomed over him. Oh how he hated it that the bastard was taller than him! "S-Sasuke…?" The Uchiha moved his face closer to his, making the gap between them a little smaller than before.

"Tell me… Naruto…" he said with his voice husky, making Naruto blush like he'd never blushed before. "What were you and Hyuuga talking about…?"

Naruto would have yelled at Sasuke to mind his own business, if it hadn't for the arms that were encircling his waist into a possessive grasp. He shook his head, while the redness of his cheeks seemed to get worse. "I-It's nothing…" he managed to stutter, while Sasuke was subconsciously nuzzling his whiskered cheek.

"You sure…?"

Naruto nodded his head. "W-Why do you want to know anyway? It's not like you – " he was cut off when Sasuke captured his lips into a fervent, chaste kiss. The kiss was… gentle and sweet, which made Naruto surprise seeing as how a cold-hearted bastard like Sasuke could pull off such a kiss.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking slightly at how flushed Naruto is. "It's not like I, what?" he asked.

The kitsune looked away from Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "I… well… it's not like you'll feel the same way as I do anyway…" he trailed off, still not looking at him. Sasuke had the urge to pummel Naruto to the ground. Didn't the kiss _he_ initiated give out some sort of a hint?

"Dobe, are you really _this_ dense? If I didn't feel _any_thing for you, then I wouldn't have to kiss you in the first place!" He growled, clutching Naruto tighter.

"Hey! Who are you calling - what?" Naruto was dumbfounded. Does this mean that…?

Sasuke's still refraining himself from whether to kick Naruto's butt, or just plain kiss him again. Seriously… this kitsune is really a dobe…

_His_ dobe…

Of course, he chose on the latter and proceeded to kiss Naruto senseless.

…

Using his Byakugan, Neji saw the cute moment that Sasuke and Naruto were sharing. Ignoring the odd churning in his stomach, he managed a small smile while closing his eyes.

_Finally…_

He turned around and walked away from the scene behind him. It feels… weird, that even though you want to hate what was going on, you don't hate it all even if you try to force yourself. He has a hunch that very soon the newly formed couple would be out in the open by the next week. Naruto would have to hide from the rabid fangirls then.

"Neji! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

The Hyuuga was surprised to see his teammates, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee waiting for him in front of the Branch House. "Where were you? I mean I know you love training very much… but, Neji! Overexerting yourself is unhealthy! What took you so long, anyway?" Ten-Ten ranted, while glaring at Neji.

Neji just gave them an amused look and shook his head. "Oh nothing… just witnessed something very… special."

Lee looked at him with curiosity. "Oh? Like what, Neji-kun?"

"Oh… you'll find out soon…"

Yes… he didn't bear any grudge against them… at all. As long as Naruto would always smile that cheerful smile of his and that Sasuke would always keep the kitsune happy, Neji would always be satisfied…

After all, one can't argue with fate and destiny, right?

**OWARI ****

* * *

****Crystal:** Ah… Now I'm satisfied with my fetish to write another SasuNaru… So… how was it? I hope it was okay… And hopefully I would be able to continue writing Breathe, without stopping and letting my lazy bum take over my mind… Oy… 

Don't forget to review! Sayonara!


End file.
